


Scott and Jackson

by Burnsfan23



Series: Teen wolf Mates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Jackson's POV, M/M, POV First Person, Scott and Jackson are mates, Stiles and Derek are mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnsfan23/pseuds/Burnsfan23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not very good with summaries. If you want to know what its about you'll just have to read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

~Realization~ **Jackson's POV:**

I cant believe my wolf would make me feel like this. I feel so out of control, and yet in control. The worst yet best part about it is that all of this is because of Scott Alpha McfreakingCall! My wolf keeps saying _Mate! Miiine! Alpha Mate. want, need!_ and I just don't understand it! I've been back from London since two weeks before school started, and I have barely spoke since I got back. I keep quiet and sit in the back of every class, I don't even play lacrosse anymore; I still run, practice, train, lift. I sill do these things, but no matter where I am I always think of Scott. I don't mind it now but I don't understand it either. It's only four weeks into the semester, and I am already the shy nerd I was when I started elementary school. It's not like I really mind this anymore but I'm hoping Derek can explain later when I talk to him, while the pack is at Lacrosse practice. I have taken a slight liking to Liam, he's like the brother I always wanted. I study with him, quiz him, practice with him, run with him, and train with him. He is almost exactly like me except he trusts Scott and I'm not sure if I should I'm scared to trust him and love him because I could lose all of that in a mere second. Anyways, nobody has heard me speak, besides Derek, since I came back to Beacon Hills.

      I head over to the preserve, the second I get there I smell Stiles, Derek, and Peter; I stop for a second to be shocked and curious as to why Stiles isn't at practice. Then I decide to head back to my Porsche to leave, but of course my Alpha has realized I was here as I had suspected. Derek had laid his hand on my shoulder within ten seconds after I headed towards my car; a puffy lipped stiles followed by a mysteriously grinning Peter caught my attention quickly. I raised an eyebrow and Derek said" stiles and I were enjoying the house alone, and Peter here was planning a way to tell Isaac he loves him. Now you Jacks need to tell me what you're doing here.?" I shook my head to get images I did not need, out before answering" I.. um.. I have something to ask you and at the moment I need alpha Derek and parent Derek please!! stiles don't even speak! I am not completely mute idiot!"

     Derek laughed while Stiles huffed. Peter knowingly right as always said" its about mates isn't young Whittemore; You have found your mate." Jackson nodded and stiles asked" Who is it Jackson? don't forget I am apparently pack mom since I am mated to mr sourwolf here. is it Isaac?" jacksn says" How about instead of guessing I just plain tell you? Its mccallf" Derek and Peter looked at eachother knowingy but Stiles looked as confused as Scott on quiz day. JAckson said" stiles you look about as confused as Scott on Quiz day and trust me he looks pretty freaking confused out of his mind. It's Scott, Stiles! Geez." Stiles looked as if the entire world just cleared itself in his mind and it was great. Stiles said" that is the most I've heard you speak since you came back man!  I mean I hear you grumble and mutter but you never actually speak! It's great to hear your annoying voice again. Now if Scott's your mate..."

       I smell him before I see him, I am quick to run as quickly as I can to my Porsche. I lock the door and start the car, I drive off as quickly as I could; im probably breaking speeding limits and many many many laws with the speed I'm going. I park the car in the garage and go down to my basement where all of my exercise equipment is and I start because so far this is my only stress relievers, besides hanging out with Liam. I am planning on ignoring Scott for awhile and I am sure it will actually work for once. I grab dinner at five and head to get ready for bed at seven since all of my homework is done, I take a shower and change into some sweat pants, I brush y teeth and go to sleep in my king sized water bed. I have a kitten named Mia who sleeps on my chest.

 


	2. Helplessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson manages to avoid everyone, but Liam and Danny for five weeks to be exact. Honestly feeling helpless and being full of helplessness are two different things.

Helplessness and Helpless  
Jackson's POV:  
I feel really crappy when I get up, but then I see my little baby curled up on my chest sleeping and I'm smiling. I get up and move her on to my pillow, so I can take a shower. I get out of the shower and pick Mia up as we pick out my outfit for school, I'm skipping of course because I need to talk to Derek, but I'll be back later. I say" Mia which one would Scott like? I want him to want me even though I'm avoiding him." she picks the Black beater, brown leather jacket, and black tight jeans. Mia sits on the two she dislikes and whichever outfit she doesn't sit on , that's what I'm wearing. We have a system, I put her in the little kitten/ cat room down by my work out station.  
I grab my bag, put it in the front seat of my Porsche, and drive straight to Derek's house. when I get there the only scent I catch is Derek's, but I know Peter is there as well. I go up the steps and see Peter and Isaac making out on the living room couch and I say" Really gross! Isaac if you don't leave now you are going to be twenty- five minutes late. Peter that's just ewwwww! Derek get your wolf arse down here and I swear if Stiles is up there I'm calling the sheriff." Derek comes down chuckling and Isaac leaves knowing if he doesn't he will get in trouble with Scott and Derek, while Peter just looks sad. I laugh at Peter and say" look if your mate doesn't get his education Mama McCall wont let him move out! And Scott, Derek, Stiles, Liam, Lydia, Malia, and I will kick you arse for it!" Peter looks scared shitless and Derek and I are laughing so hard it hurts.  
Derek says" Ok as Stiles was trying to tell you yesterday, if Scott is your mate you need to tell him because your wolf wont choose another mate. Once it chooses your stuck, and it will be hard to resist on Full Moons so if you want I can chain you up. I can help since I did exactly what you're doing when I found out Stiles was my mate. You will feel really possessive and jealous, your wolf wont like anyone touching him, especially someone who isn't in the pack. So I hope you have extreme control of your wolf because you can't lose control at school. maybe you should stay home." Jackson shook his head and left he headed to school with the doctor's note in his hand. he quit Lacrosse so it's fine, he told Liam and Danny when they asked at lunch everything and Liam said" It's ok you know I can help with that and so can Kira and Stiles. Wait you quit Lacrosse!" I nod and say" It's fine. I can control myself, all I have to do is restrain the wolf for two more periods and then I'm off to Derek's to train and be chained up for Full Moon tonight. It's fine I promise." They nodded in understanding, and we finished our lunch and left.  
I controlled my wolf until last period. Some guy who was just recruited for Lacrosse was talking to Scott with his hand on Scott's shoulder and I had to ask to be excused from class for a minute. Thankfully when I told Mr. Yukimura he understood and said" yes, you can be excused for the rest of class here's your homework." I thanked him before gathering all of my things and leaving the classroom, I do know that Scott seen my claws that I kept hidden because he finally told the guy" Sorry but I'm interested in someone else and Go find someone else Douche." before talking to Mr. Yukimura. Mr. Y told him and he just sat back down, 'I knew he didn't care about me, he may be my mate but he doesn't care about me.' I thought aloud, I know he heard me. Oh well I don't care he doesn't care so he might as well know. I ran to the Porsche and drove straight to Derek's, and we trained until two hours before the full moon when I said" Derek I feel it, I cant control it Chain me up now please." through tightly clenched teeth. I was chained with so many chains I couldn't move, however, I had him cover my mouth as well so I couldn't howl. That full moon was the worst full moon I've ever experienced, worst thing was I had to miss the next day of school. I stayed at Derek's so Stiles brought my homework and said" I feel bad for you, but Scott went through the same thing because of you. so You both knw your eachother's mate. What are y'all going to do about it?" I thought about what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! i'm now just writing whatever comes to me so we'll see what happens.


	3. Mating Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Mating Moon. What will happen when Scott goes looking for Jackson? I do not write mature scenes, however, if someone wants to write one for this chapter they may.

~Full Moon~  
Jackson's POV:

I know that the moon will be up in a couple of hours which is why I am going to Derek's so that he can chain me up so that I can't possibly break free. There is no way that Scott would actually want to be my mate and besides, he has been ignoring me in favor of flirting with Liam and Kira. Therefore, I haven't spoke to Liam for a couple of days now because he flirted with Scott and kissed him right in front of me and Scott kissed him back. I know that Liam would never hurt me but he did by flirting and kissing Scott. Liam knows that Scott is my mate and he went and kissed him, and I don't know why because from what I know he and Hayden are mates. I pull into the reserve still lost in my thoughts until I hear the ear shattering wail of Lydia the Banshee, I jump out of my car and I race farther into the reserve past the Hale house to where I heard the scream. When I find her I see Allison holding her with a knife to her throat, and I can see a thin line of blood already.

"Allison, why are you doing this to your best friend?"

She snarls, "Scott was supposed to be my mate and Lydia was supposed to be yours! Stiles is the reason that all of that changed because he killed me!"

I growl, "Look here you little zombie hunter, I don't know what is clouding your judgement so badly that you actually had the audacity to believe that Scott was anybody else mate besides mine. However, you were Lydia's mate and you died because you weren't paying attention. That is nobody's fault except for yours. Now let her go or kill me! Don't hurt her anymore, just kill me and get it over with. I know that's why your back and I know that you have to kill me to stay and to replace me as Scott's mate."

Allison snarls, " You're right Whittemore! You are dead!"

She drops Lydia and starts running at me with her dagger, but I flip her and when I turn around I see Scott running to Allison looking angry with me. I feel tears start to fall and I realize that Allison had an opening to my Abdomen, and she stabbed me twice before leaving the knife there. I clutch around the knife as I fall trying to pull it out but I can't and I know that I will die because Scott wants Allison not me. Nobody wants me around and I know that, so I let my hands fall away and I welcome the darkness that is surrounding me. However, I feel the knife being pulled from me and I hear someone yelling for me to open my eyes and I know that somebody saved me. I try to open my eyes but they are to heavy and I know that something isn't right because I won't heal but that's okay because Scott deserves to be with Allison so I stop fighting it and I welcome it.  
Then I hear the sounds of sirens from an ambulance and I realize that I am still alive for a reason that I do not understand. I know that I am being lifted because I can't feel the grass beneath my hands anymore. I hear my wolf saying, " It's not over just yet. Wake up. Be with Mate." I open my eyes and I can't see anything because it's so dark, but then I see Derek and Stiles but no Scott. I whimper so that Derek will look at me and when he does I stare at him and try to lift myself up. Derek rushes over to help me up and he tells the ambulance drivers that it's okay and he can take it from here. Derek carries me bridal style into his house and up the stairs into the room that I stay in when I'm to tired to go home. Stiles comes in the room and he is carrying two bowls of soup, two mugs of hot chocolate, and three fleece blankets.  
I ask, "Where's Mia? "  
Derek says, " Why don't you call for her, while I go get Isaac and Peter for a movie."  
I yell, "Mia, come here sweetie."

All of a sudden I see a tiny black ball of fur running into the room and jumping on the bed, and I can't help but chuckle when I see her stalking Derek as he comes back into the room with Isaac. I say, "Mia come here honey, it's movie time." Everyone looks at me shocked when she comes over sniffs around where I'm hurt and she cautiously climbs around my abdomen to my chest. Stiles asks, "How do you do that?" I reply, "She was bit by a wolf in London and I saved her and killed that wolf. However, I am not her alpha because we are both Omegas." Isaac asked, "How is that possible?" I say, "We both killed the alpha wolf that bit her together." The movie Suicide Squad starts playing and I snuggle under my blanket and I cuddle with Mia. I start to fall asleep when all of a sudden my claws are out, so are Mia's, Derek's, and Isaac's. I don't know why I am so alert until I see Scott come into the room and I know that that's why everyone si so alert.

Scott says, "I am here to claim my mate Jackson Whittemore, so everyone including Mia needs to leave. Now!"

Stiles says, "I don't trust you with Jacks! You let Allison stab him and you believed her when she said that Jacks attacked her for no reason. So get out of here beacuase you aren't going anywhere near my Jacks."

Derek growls, "Stiles is right so Back Off McCall!"

Isaac snarls, "You had better leave now because I know what happened and I can't believe that you would be so stupid as to fall for that crap. I was smart enough to know that Allison was just trying to come back to ruin our lives not to be my mate."

Scott said, "I didn't believe her. I could hear her lies. However, she had to believe that I believed her so that when I hit her with a powder mixture she would never be allowed to come back."

I sighed before saying, "He's telling the truth you guys. Please just go."

Everyone left but not without grumbling their complaints. Scott came over to me and he leaned down to kiss me on my lips and I let him because my wolf was taking over and he didn't want to do any talking. I tried to figure out how to make Scott listen to me but instead he moved his mouth to my neck and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my mouth when he bit down on my jugular.  
[Insert M-Rated Scene]

The end....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is mainly just what comes to my head so I hope that you like it. Also, any grammar mistakes are entirely on me and I will try to fix them when I go over the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it please review!


End file.
